In Broad Daylight
by benedicks
Summary: For Alpha!Sherlock and Omega!John buisness is booming.But when a case dealing with a serial killer, who rapes random omega's and then kills them a week later is given to this duo, will John become the next victim? In the midst of all this chaos, will Sherlock and John find comfort in each other? *Omega!verse as well as Main character being raped (slightly graphic), and m/m*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my 2nd fic so reviews are welcome. I don't know how regularly this will be updated just fyi!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sherlock! SHERLOCK!" John yelled as he put on his jacket.

"Since you are already going out we need some more milk as well as some acid, and if you could grab some bleach that would be great" Sherlock said as he continued peering into the microscope in the kitchen.

" Fine... I'm going to drop off the groceries then I'm going to the pub. I thought I'd let you know. Please don't shoot at the walls while I'm away!" John grumbled as he started to leave.

As John started back to the flat with the groceries he relised he was starting his heat.

_Shit! ShitSHITSHIT! It wasn't supposed to start for another week. Got to get back to the flat, _John thought.

John started to run, he stumbled and started to fall. Bracing himself for the hard cobblestones he found instead strong arms holding him back.

"Thanks mate!" John said as he started to get his footing. As he breathed in his nose was filled with an Alpha's scent.

"No problem... " The Alpha growled, "I'm sure you understand you've gotta repay me somehow. Why don't we head back to my place?"

"Umm.. Actually I've got somewhere else to go, I've-"

"You owe me for helping you out mate. Now are you going to be difficult or just give in and let me pleasure you? I know you want to. " The Alpha snapped.

"I'm flattered but I'm not interested. Now if you'd let me-" John started.

"So you are going to be difficult, that's too bad I didn't want to have to do this." Swiftly the stranger grabbed John and shoved him into a cab, as he barked out the address he was already stroking John's thigh.

"Don't worry love, I won't hurt you... that much." The alpha whispered into John's ear.

John shuddered, he tried to get the cabbie to see that the Alpha was forcing himself on John. But the cabbie was a useless beta just trying to mind his own buisness. He tried to text Sherlock but it was dead. _Bollocks, _John thought to himself.

* * *

_Where is John? It's nearly 8 and he hasn't brought the groceries back yet. At this rate I'm going to have to get a whole new set of ligaments. Damn it! _Sherlock thought as he sulked in his chair. Little did he know what was happening.

* * *

"Come along pet, you don't want to keep me waiting do you?" The alpha sneered as he opened the door. He grabbed John's wrist in a strong grip. John knew that if he even tried to twist away his wrist would be snapped into two pieces.

As soon as the door closed the alpha was on John. He inhaled John's scent deeply, "Mmmmm, you smell delicious."

He began to kiss John's lips harshly. Soon the kisses trailed down his neck. John had been in the military and knew how to control himself in heat. He refused to allow this alpha to even try to bite him. As the alpha ripped off John's shirt and his own pants, he continued to trail down to John's cock. Which was half hard from his heat hormones. The alpha soon ripped open a condom.

_At least he is using protection, _John thought sourly. As the alpha thrust his hard cock into John, John started to cry. It burned, and it had been 14 years since he last had had something shoved up his ass. "Oh shut up, you know you like it. Stupid fucking omega." The Alpha screamed at him.

Soon the Alpha reached his climax and came inside of John. "Oh fuck, that was so fucking good." the alpha sighed as he pulled out of John roughly and rolled over falling asleep. He didn't notice that John was soundlessly crying.

As John cleaned himself up he used the landline to call Harry. He rushed out of the flat and headed towards his sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to post a chapter a day or every other day but I don't know how that will work out because school is starting up next week so just a warning. Thank you for reviews and follows. **

**much love, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What were you thinking going out while you were in heat?!" Harry pratically screamed at John.

"You could've been killed, never mind raped! Just because you were in the military doesn't mean that you can fight everyone. I-I don't know what I would do with out you John. You're all I have left. Clara left me again."

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I thought that I could get back to the flat in time... I never thought that this could happen to ... to me." John whispered.

Silently Harry pulled her little brother into her arms and they cried together. For once they were able to find some comfort in each other.

* * *

"JOHN! Where were you?!" Sherlock bellowed into the phone.

"Clara broke up with Harry... I went over to her house to comfort her. The last time this happened well... you know." John sighed into the phone.

"John! You need to-" Harry whispered.

"I AM NOT going to tell my flat mate that I was raped." John cut her off.

"Well I just hope that you have the stuff I asked for. There's another case. A serial killer, all victims are white omega males. There have been 3 victims so far. I'll meet you at Scotland Yard in 30 minutes." And with that Sherlock hung up.

"I've go to go Harry, I'll call you later today. There's a case." John said as he hurried to grab his stuff.

"Wait! Are you sure that you... I mean after what happened?" Harry asked.

"Yes I'm sure I'll be fine. Like I said I'll call you later." John said as he rushed out of her flat.

**I'm sorry I know its a very very very short one but the next one will be a little bit longer. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It doesn't take a genius to tell you haven't been eating Sherlock." John scolded Sherlock as they were driving to the crime scene.

"Oh. Well maybe if you had come back with the groceries, which by the way you didn't even bring with you, maybe I would've had eaten." Sherlock glared at John.

"We both know I would've had to shove it down your throat. Anyway tell me about the case."

"3 middle aged men, all white, all single, all omega's. They all are tortured, all have 4 burns on their chests, as well as various bruises. Cause of death is throat being slit, after death their killer then cuts off their left ring finger." Sherlock said in disgust.

"Wow, that's really disturbing."

"We're here," Sherlock said and pratically yanked John out of the car.

* * *

"It was obviously an Alpha. I can tell just by the smell." Sherlock stated.

"Wow that really narrows it down Sherlock." Greg joked.

John lent down to smell one of the bodies and almost fainted, the smell of death was grotesque. But something lied underneath the smell of blood, something familiar, it made John shiver.

"Ah... very interesting." Sherlock said.

"What? What is it?" The Detective Inspector asked.

"They were all raped a week prior to being killed. See this bruising right here? As well as the bruising on all their hip bones. You can also tell by the overall chaffing of the skin around the anus, most likely caused by the use of a condom with out proper lubricant." Sherlock stated matter a factly.

"R-Raped?" John asked, he could feel himself starting to sweat.

"Yes John, you do know how I hate repeating myself. Though it seems that the latter bruising started four days or so after the initial raping occured." Sherlock sighed.

"Thank you... erm ... Sherlock. Any clue as to who would do this?" Greg asked.

"White, 34-38 year old male, Alpha, most likely lonely, gay, probably over achiever. Call me or text me when you have the suspect." Sherlock called.

At this point John was starting to feel light headed. Rape, four days, murder. He fit the victims description perfectly and he could very well end up being one of them... especially after what had happened the night before. But how could he tell Sherlock? How could he tell him that he was a useless Omega and that he was weak? No, Sherlock could never know.

"Come along John!" Sherlock called, but to John it sounded like a distant whisper.

**Sorry it was so short. It's late. I'm starting school again tomorrow and this next week is really crazy. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry guys it's been a while like a month or so. School and break and everything has been chaotic. Hopefully everything will calm down though.**

**-Kiara**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Has he noticed?" Harry asked John over the phone.

"No... or he hasn't said anything. Listen I really don't want to tell him. I know I should, but I don't want to go to the police or press charges." John said warily.

"What are you talking about?! This guy is just going to go out and find another omega to rape. John you have to do something!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know! I just... I can't... you wouldn't understand Harry. If I told Sherlock he would think I was the stupidest person on the planet, that I was weak. " John stated. "Listen Harry, I've got to go. Sherlock's probably back by now."

"Okay. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too Harry. Bye."

John hung up and looked around his room. Everything looked so different now. It had only been a week, but John kept flinching every time an Alpha he didn't know started to come near him. He would look around frantically to find something to use as a weapon if it seemed like that Alpha would start to talk to him. He was slowly becoming more a more paranoid. He would wake up frantic, covered in sweat from his nightmares. To put it bluntly he was scared shitless, and to his dismay it didn't seem like Sherlock had even given him a second thought since that day.

Not only had John become more paranoid from what happened, but the murders had gotten worse. There was a total of 6 omega's found dead all with the same injuries. Sherlock, of course, was completely obsessed with the case. He would sit in his chairs for hours staring off into space in his mind palace. John couldn't decide if he wanted Sherlock to notice or if he didn't.

Secretly for the past month John had recently discovered that he did, in fact, have feelings for a certain Sherlock Holmes. Though he knew that Sherlock could never return his feelings, he couldn't help his infatuation. John didn't know which would be worse, Sherlock leaving him for being weak enough to be raped, or Sherlock leaving him because of his "idiotic feelings".

John gathered his pajamas and headed towards the shower. He already knew that Sherlock would be in his chair staring off into space, thinking about God know's what so John just passed by without even a hello. Once he was in the privacy of the bathroom he turned on the cold water, got undressed, sat down in the tub and cried for the first time.

* * *

What John didn't know was that Sherlock in fact was not thinking about the case but rather about John. More specifically, how he felt about his blogger. Lately whenever John was around he felt this warm feeling in his core that circulated throughout his body. John's praises had become more important to him and his cravings were even worse than when he went to rehab. These utterly disgusting, utterly human, wonderful feelings where making Sherlock confused. So confused that he couldn't solve the case.

The case in which several omega men had been killed, all omegas, all single, all fairly small. Most of the victims where middle aged men, there had been one 25 year old. They all had blue eyes, though their hair color differed. It was utterly infuriating the killer seemingly just picked the victims based off of how they looked.

Frustrated Sherlock sighed and looked around.

_BING_

He looked at his phone.

_News about the victims, very important. -Molly_

_On my way -SH_

He replied. "John! We need to go see Molly. Hurry up and get dressed." Sherlock said as he ran out the door.

* * *

**This was a hard one to end but I don't have the stamina to write more about this. I don't really know where this is going, I have a general idea though. Also I have found that I do not enjoy writing that much, as in it's nice but not a passion of mine. So I don't know how often I will update but I do know that I am planning on finishing. That is one of my goals this year.**

**Thank you and please review xoxo -k**


End file.
